The composition of the waste material in a septic system primarily comprises water and a reduction in the total suspended solids therein would realize a direct correlation in the negative environmental effects of nitrogen and phosphorous released into the drain field. Excessive amounts of nitrogen and phosphorus that enter the ground from numerous sources (not just from the TSS exiting septic tanks) have been documented to enter the ground water. The solids in wastewater can consist of organic and/or inorganic materials and organisms. Generally, the solids must be significantly reduced by separation methods or they run the risk of causing disease or detrimental environmental effects. These solids include the suspended solids and the settleable solids. If untreated, the suspended solids in wastewater will clog or penetrate the filter media and reduce the effectiveness of the system. The settleable solids include materials such as organic and inorganic materials that settle out from the rest of the wastewater during the preliminary stages of treatment.
There exists a need for a total suspended solids reduction system for reducing the toxic output of a septic system that is adapted for use in combination with existing septic systems.